hatsuharu_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sumiye Mameryo
Sumiye "Sumi" Mameryo is an OC owned by Gamesee. Please ask permission before using her or editing her main page. Song playing is Beyond the Stratus . Hair taken from here. Appearance Sumi enjoys dressing how they like, causing her to have the appearance of a rebel. Her blue and black hair is shaved into an undercut, but with black hair still in the back of her head. The black hair goes over her shoulders, under two light blue braids. Her navy blue hair goes over her eye on one side, and reaches her mid-neck. Sumi has hooded green eyes under round glasses that she is pretty much dependent on. Her features are long and thin, with her neck also being long. Sumi has fair skin, and is taller standing at 5'9 (175.26 cm.) However, it should be noted that she sometimes wears boots with higher heals making her look taller. She weighs an average weight of 132 lbs (59.87 kg) and her cup size is A. Her hips have a slightly smaller gap than most, and her hips are small. Sumi's dress style is that of a rebel, punk rocker, or "slut" to most. She enjoys short skirts and shorter shorts, along with band shirts and punk style shirts. She sometimes draws on her body, with only one number showing on her arm at the moment. It should be noted that her style is asymmetrical, shown by the fact that she wears one earing, one glove, and has an undercut. Personality Sumi is a generally witty person, which to some is nice and funny while to others makes her a sarcastic bitch. She has no limits, and has to be told them since she usually doesn't see a problem in teasing either. She however usually sticks to a light hearted humour, unless she is stressed. Sumi also wishes to break the school rules more often, but can't seem to do so. She is somewhat of a coward to some, and safe to others. In reality, it is because of paranoia and anxiety. Sumi literally cannot break the school rules, and enforces them to an extent. She often admires actual rebels and outcasts since they seem cool to her. Furthermore, Sumi acts very casual mainly to look cooler. Her personality overall could be considered calm, or at least the feeling she gives some. Inside however it is debatable, since she is known to be very paranoid and anxious about many things, although this rarely shows. Also, Sumi is also very independent and often denies help and takes care of things herself since she desires to be able to be completely independent. This is mainly because her family is somewhat overprotective, especially her mother. In addition, Sumi enjoys being the "big sister" in people's lives, and tries to live up to that expectation she put on herself. She often enjoys helping younger students, first years especially, and acts more calm around them. This is the main reason she is in the Student Council, so she can be looked up to more. Statistics 0-10, 0 being impossibly horrible, 5 being average and 10 being inhumanely excellent. 150 points is allowed maximum. For the Overall, find the average of all the numbers in that section. Attributes Physical * '''Strength - '''4 (a little weaker than average) * '''Dexterity - '''2 (eh nah) * '''Stamina - '''4 (okay-ish, needs breaks a bit more often) * '''Overall - '''3.33 Social * '''Charisma - '''7 (kinda has to to be student council pres) * '''Manipulation - '''5 (only if needed, which isn't common or uncommon) * '''Popularity - '''Debatable (some love her, some hate her) * '''Overall - '''6.5 Appearance * '''Cuteness - '''3 (naturally cute, her style isn't) * '''Sexiness - '''6 (to some maybe idk im asexual don't ask me) * '''Elegance - '''0 (hah ur funny) * '''Overall - '''3 Mental * '''Perception - '''5 (average) * '''Intelligence - '''8 (smort) * '''Wits - '''10 (her best skill by far) * '''Overall - '''7.6667 Skills Natural * '''Animals - '''5 (normal) * '''Gardening - '''0 (can't garden to save her life) * '''Survival - '''4 (maybe with someone else) Combat * '''Melee - '''1 (nope) * '''Aim - '''2 (no) * '''Hand-to-hand - '''0 (hah no) * '''Overall - '''1 Talents * '''Crafts - '''6 (likes DIYs every now and then) * '''Cooking - '''3 (really basic stuff) * '''Swimming - '''1 (maybe can doggy paddle) Artistical * '''Performance - '''3 (okay actor, bad on a stage) * '''Dancing - '''0 (doesn't like dancing) * '''Singing - '''0 (tone deaf) * '''Writing - '''5 (eh) * '''Drawing - '''3 (only can draw chibi, no colour) Knowledges * '''Academics - '''9 (to stay student council pres) * '''Occult - '''4 (wants to learn more) * '''Science - '''5 (gets good science grades) Other * '''Leadership - '''9 (she kinda has to be a good leader) * '''Photoshop - '''6 (shit memes) * '''Baking - '''4 (maybe if she tried) Powers and Mutations Powers Being human, Sumiye has no powers. Abilities Wit Sumiye is very witty, often resorting to quips and sarcasm in conversations. Persuasion Sumiye has a good amount of persuasion, considering she runs the Student Council. Leadership Sumi, being the Student Council president, is good at leading others. Possessions Student List Sumiye has a list of most students she has met or observed, so she can write notes on them when meeting them. Phone Sumiye has a touchscreen phone, which has a lot of instrumental music and musical songs on it. There are little charms on it of anime characters from generally darker animes or yaois. Backstory Although Sumi's family has more expectations than most and is more overprotective, there is nothing truly notable about Sumi's life. She became student council president after a vote, in which she barely won with since her opponent seemed to fit the role appearance-wise much better. Trivia * Sumi is a yaoi shipper, but tries to subtly infer it when she ships to boys. ** She often likes shipping transgender men with cisgender men, since she finds it "especially cute." * Sumi hates her surname, and hates being called by it due to its meaning. Category:Gamesee's OCs Category:Student Council Club Category:Bisexual Category:Biromantic Category:Human Category:Presidents Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Sixth Years Category:Class 6-3